


Tea Time

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sebastian Moran's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian Moran's POV

(Moran’s POV)

Jim, I hope you know how boring this is. I’m on the rooftop watching Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have afternoon tea.

There are so many other things I could be doing right now. You, for one. We haven’t had a good shag in ages, not since the pool when you got that phone call from Irene Adler.

Mrs. Hudson has walked in now. She’s cleaning again, she should charge them higher rent for all the extra work she does in their flat.

Are those livers human or bovine? Human.

Jim likes liver, I should pick some up on my way home and make liver and onions for dinner.

Yuck, never mind. I’m just as disgusted by what I’ve just seen as you are Mrs. Hudson.

Jim and I will be having salad for dinner.

Since Sherlock has officially ruined tea time by putting that liver in the blender and Jim only wanted me to observe them having tea, I’m calling it a day.


End file.
